It's In The Healing
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: Stan can't wake up one day without thinking he's a boring average kid who sees the world as sh*t. What he needs more than anything is his friends back to help him in this rut he is in. But is it that easy? Set after You're Getting Old.


**IT'S IN THE HEALING**

A/N: The way I saw it in YGO, Stan's biggest obstacle was getting things to not be shit anymore. I feel his friends turned to shit because they turned their backs on him and didn't want to be around him anymore and it hurt him deeply. So this is basically Stan trying to get over the shit. Also how it seems like in the fandom Stan is regarded as a 'boring, average kid' and 'is not needed in the show.' Which is just silly so I bring that up as well. 'Ass Burgers' did not influence me as most of this was written already before it aired. Enjoy!

It had been another long day at school and for once, Kyle Broflovski was grateful to be back home. Learning was always fun but he needed a break. He knew he had little to be stressed about but for some reason he was feeling irritable. That day Cartman had invited himself over to Kyle's house to hang out. Kyle had asked Butters if he could come but he couldn't, he was grounded for turning off the TV five minutes too late. And Kenny had died again and had yet to return to earth. So really, Kyle had no choice so he tried to not let it bother him. He was trying to be friendlier to the fat boy but it was proving difficult.

"Did you set up the xbox?" were the first words out of Cartman's mouth when he showed up at the doorstop.

"Dude, I just got home."

"Well you knew I was coming over you stupid Jew!" Cartman pushed Kyle out of his way and went to help himself to some food.

"Why don't we do something else?" Kyle asked.

Cartman took his residence on the sofa, soda in hand and a bag of chips. "What?"

"How about… a computer game?"

"Fuck that, two people can't play at once."

"Monopoly?"

"Fuck that."

"_Uno_?" Kyle's blood was surging already.

"Bor-ing. You're a Jew; your dad must have bought you something expensive to play with."

The two ended up playing a video game which was the only thing Cartman wanted to do. Kyle didn't feel like playing but to shut fatass up…

"You're so fucking slow! Haha!" Cartman catcalled as they raced each other on screen.

"Because you keep pushing my car off the track asshole!"

And once again when Kyle's MarioKart character came by, Cartman shot rockets at him.

"That's it! I'm not playing this stupid game anymore!"

"What the fuck? Turn it back on you sore loser!" Cartman ordered as Kyle went up to end the game.

"Don't tell me what to do! You don't live here!"

Cartman crossed his arms and glared. Hanging out with Kyle had seemed like a good enough idea at first. But he quickly was reminded his true intentions were wrong. Apparently, that's what Kyle was thinking as well.

"Cartman, I'm sorry but you suck as a friend. Actually, I'm not sorry about it at all," Kyle said as an afterthought.

"You suck too dude. At least Stan never fought over stupid things when we were doing stuff." The words slipped before he could stop them. He looked shocked and Kyle looked over. "I mean, what I _meant_ was"-

"No, you're right. Stan never fights with anyone. Not even you. I sort of thought that _maybe_ you'd be…"

"Well you're his best friend! I thought you'd be a good replacement too!" Cartman pointed.

"Stupid thing for me to think," Kyle sneered. "You two aren't _that_ close. You're just a fatter version of him."

"And stupid for _me_ to think you stupid ginger. You're the same greedy Jew and are even more worthless without Stan at your side."

They sat in silence for a while. Their own Stanley Marsh had turned into a cynical little ass a couple days after his tenth birthday. They didn't know why, _they_ didn't have any changes when they turned ten. Yet Stan's constant negativity was too much to take and they had to call it off with him, at least for now. Shortly after Kyle and Cartman found out Stan's parents were divorced and he had moved into a new home with his mother and sister. They hadn't seen him since denouncing their friendship. It had been foolish to think they could shrug it off by hanging with each other; they've hated each other since preschool and it was evident now, nothing would ever change. Just because Kyle was Stan's best friend didn't make him any more of a joy to be around, and Cartman was practically missing that third boy, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Kyle suddenly glanced over at Cartman.

"Fuck this, I'm going home," Cartman said and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kyle sighed; he was gone. He could do what he wanted right now, and what he wanted was some time on the internet. He logged onto his Yahoo account to check his mail; nothing new. But there was one e-mail that he had read days ago that sat in his mailbox. He swallowed thickly and opened it up again.

To: Nuggetsfan01

From: RockNdolphin19

Subject: Kyle

Message:

**Kyle:**

**There are so many things I want to shout at you but can't. Guess you know the latest from my end from your parents- my parents have split up. This time for good. I don't know if you care or not but you're my Super Best Friend. You're my SBF and you've fucking abandoned me to hang out with Cartman and Kenny when I need you the most. I'm desperate here Kyle, I feel so betrayed and alone in my mom's new house and can't go to anyone. Look, I'm sorry I'm ruining your dreams of 'fun and rainbows' but I can't fucking help it. Maybe you should grow a pair and HELP me rather than think of yourself for once. I'm desperate Kyle, I need you. I don't know how long I can go before I go insane completely.**

**Your SBF: Stan**

Truth be told, Kyle didn't know how to feel when he first read it. Yeah he felt bad that Stan's world was blowing up in his face but he knew there was nothing he could do to save him. He wanted to but couldn't. To help Stan would mean to listen to him bitch and moan all the live long day and how would he help if he couldn't even _listen_ to him? As of now, Kyle was feeling frustrated. His mind wanted him to do two opposite things, both help Stan and flee. The e-mail stung just a tiny bit. _He_ wasn't the pussy in the group; _he_ wasn't the one who backed down without a fight. No, he did nothing but argue his case again and again. While Stan…

"He just sat there and took it," Kyle said to himself. That was the reason they were closer than brothers. They needed each other. Stan needed Kyle for support from day one. He was the emotional, sensitive one in the group; he _needed_ Kyle to set him straight. And there was no other time he needed him as much as he did now. And Kyle then knew what he had to do. He clicked the 'reply' button and began typing away.

It was the weekend and to most children it meant a whole day of fun and play. But to Stan, there was no reason to have fun. There was no one to play with and any activity sounded like crap. He spent most of his free time hanging in his bedroom or in the new backyard on the swings. It pained him being in the yard because he knew if he still had friends they would have the best of time out here. The area was large and the grass was full, fluffy, and green. There were two swings that went really high and a large sandbox, full of endless wonders in a child's eye. Today however he decided to stay shut up in his room. His parents agreed that Randy could have the kids on the weekend but today he was too busy apartment-hunting. So Stan lay sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

At that moment the door opened and Sharon stepped in to see her son still in his pajama pants and barefoot. His hat was askew.

"Why don't you do something today sweetie?" she asked.

"Nothing to do," was his simple answer.

"Sure there is. I'm sure Shelley will want to play with you."

Stan gave a hallow laugh. "Yeah, she'd want to play 'how many bruises can I make on my brother's skin?'"

Sharon sighed. "Well then we can do something together. C'mon, we haven't had a day for just us in a while sweetie."

Stan sighed right back. "Sorry Mom but, not today."

Sharon frowned. "Well I want you to do something today. And perhaps one of those things might be finished getting dressed?"

"Maybe."

Sharon smiled and went over and tickled him, he tried very hard not to laugh. "Yes, I think a good game of 'let's see how many articles of clothing my son will put on' is in order." Stan tried very hard not to laugh; even if life was shitty it didn't stop him from being ticklish. His mom relented seconds later. "Dressed Stanley."

After his mom left, Stan decided to dress. He placed a pair of socks on his feet and jeans (he was pretty sure they were clean) before logging onto his computer. He went into Yahoo and was surprised at what he found- an e-mail from Kyle. He waited a few minutes before opening it. Why had Kyle written him? Why did he wait a week before replying? It angered Stan but on the other hand he hadn't felt strong emotions for a while now. Sighing, he thought it best to open the e-mail and see if it was either a heartfelt apology or an official document that they were no longer friends.

**Stan-**

**There's no proper way to begin this e-mail so I'm just going to say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you are going through hell right now. I'm really sorry your parents are officially over and you're now living in a new house. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. But you have to look at it from my side- dude, it's not easy being around someone who puts a downer on life. I find it hard to do anything if I know you're going to complain about it. I don't want it to be this way but until you're back to your old self, we can't be friends. But I realized something today- I'm not ready to give you up yet. Maybe we can fix you, maybe not. I don't know when you'll get this e-mail but I'm going to try calling you tonight okay?**

**Your SBF: Kyle**

Stan stared at the screen. Only then did he realize he was able to read each word and not see shit. If one thing about him hadn't changed it was words; he could still read just like normal and he figured if he could read a sort-of apology from Kyle, he could read anything. Unfortunately he didn't feel any different after the e-mail but he made a note to wait for his call.

Stan stared into space for the better part of the day, only coming downstairs when his mother forced him to try to eat some of the grilled cheese she had made him. He gagged down one half. Before dinner his mom walked into his room.

"Stan? It's for you"- she handed him her cell.

Stan sat up, alarmed.

"It's Kyle," she told him, not smiling.

She gave him her phone and left the room.

"K-Kyle?" he spoke hesitantly.

A blubbering sound.

"Kyle?"

More odd sounds. Then a loud fart. Stan sighed. "I'm sorry but you- I can't hear you." and he hung up. His chest constricted. Kyle still sounded like crap. He sat and thought until something popped in his head. He hurried over to his computer and quickly logged on. He was just about to e-mail Kyle when he saw that he was online. He clicked his name and an Instant Messaging screen popped open.

_RockNdolphin19_: Kyle?

_Nuggetsfan01_: Stan?

_RockNdolphin19_: Ya

It took a couple minutes for a reply.

_Nuggetsfan01_: did you get my e-mail?

_RockNdolphin19_: Ya. Sorry but you sounded like crap over the phone just now.

_Nuggetsfan01_: Right.

Now it was time for Stan to take his time to talk back.

_RockNdolphin19_:Why did you call? And why my mom's cell?

_Nuggetsfan01_: Realized I didn't have your new house number so had to call her.

_RockNdolphin19_: Oh. Why did you call?

_Nuggetsfan01_: I don't know. See how you are I guess

_RockNdolphin19_: You know how I am.

_Nuggetsfan01_: Hey, seems like you can at least talk to me through reading.

_RockNdolphin19_: It's the only thing that doesn't look like shit I've realized

_Nuggetsfan01_: I realized something too. Look Stan, I don't want to give up on you yet. I really think we should meet face-to-face

_RockNdolphin19_: But you're going to look and sound like shit

_Nuggetsfan01_: Well I still want to see you. Maybe I can help you, I don't know.

_RockNdolphin19_: …. If that's what you want

_Nuggetsfan01_: It is.

Stan angrily typed back-

_RockNdolphin19_: Not too busy with Cartman and Kenny then?

_Nuggetsfan01_: I'm not friends with Cartman anymore. He's a bad Stan Marsh replacement. And I'm a bad Stan Marsh replacement for him.

Stan felt his lips pull into a very slight smile. So he _was_ missed…

_RockNdolphin19_: if you want to see me then okay.

_Nuggetsfan01_: Tomorrow?

_RockNdolphin19_: Ya

_Nuggetsfan01_: can we meet up at your new place? I'd like to see the new house

_RockNdolphin19_: Ya, whatever's cool. It's 3010 Galaxy Way. It's a purple house

_Nuggetsfan01_: Great, see you then.

Stan simply wrote back-

_RockNdolphin19_: see you

And signed off. Stan felt slightly more upbeat as he went downstairs for dinner.

"Did it go okay?" Sharon asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"I guess. He wants to see me tomorrow. He's coming here."

"Oh, okay."

Stan said nothing more and spent the majority of dinner playing with his fish sticks.

And so Stan waited around his new house the next day, waiting and wondering when Kyle would turn up. And if he did, then what? He'd probably look and sound like shit still so what difference would it make? But Stan was sort of hopeful his super best friend had stopped ignoring him and was willing to help him. He needed someone, anyone to turn to in such a difficult point in his life. If Kyle could help… there was no guarantee anything would change but if it _could_…

It was around two when Stan, sitting on a chair on the little porch of the house, noticed a piece of crap walking down the sidewalk. He got out the chair and went down the few steps and onto the grass.

"Kyle?" he said hesitantly.

The piece of crap turned and faced him. It said something but all Stan heard was a fart.

"Kyle!" Stan felt so excited to see his friend he wanted to hug him but then reminded himself he was staring at a piece of shit. With that he felt cold inside again. He swallowed. "What- why are you here?"

The giant turd opened its mouth but shit spilled out of it. Stan's brows knitted together. _How_ would he ever be able to see Kyle?

"Kyle… you still look like shit."

The turd made a sounded that sounded like a sigh before he started spilling more shit. Stan rubbed his eyes then hit his head as if trying to clear his vision.

"Dude, I can't hear you properly! I don't know what to do!"

Again, he couldn't understand the reply. Stan was feeling very scared at this point, that he was doomed to forever live like this since his very best friend was nothing but a turd to him now. Tears erupted Stan's eyes and he couldn't stop them.

"I can't hear you Kyle! I don't know what to do! What can I do? I need you; you don't know how much I do. I'm so scared I won't ever go back to normal. I don't know what to do! I don't know why you wanted to see me, to call off our friendship or help or what but I _need_ you. Please dude, you have to do something. I need someone, I need you. Hear me out: I need you. I've never been so lost and betrayed in my whole life. I can't continue living like this, you're my only hope! Please help me," Stan cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Silence from the turd for a moment before it opened its mouth again and began saying shit. More and more shit; farts. But only then did it seem as if something was coming in like a radio, actual words Stan understood…

"…. help you….*fart* I want to *fart* help you dude. *gurgling noises* I came to help you Stan. You're still my friend."

At that moment Stan could hear Kyle's voice, loud and clear.

"Kyle…?" Stan rubbed his eyes for a moment and the next thing he saw in front of him was a ten-year-old boy in an orange jacket and green hat. Kyle.

"I'm not going to give up on you Stan. I promise," Kyle said seriously.

Stan stood there in disbelief and in his relief, hugged his best friend, breaking down. Kyle rubbed his back before letting him up.

"Dude, it's okay, I'm here. I'm going to help you. No matter what it takes, I'm not going to give up on you."

Stan sniffed. "But why…? How?"

"You never gave up on me," Kyle sighed. "Ever. Even when you found out Cartman was my only chance at getting a new kidney you fought sweat and tears for me. I can't turn my back on you now. You need me, I know. So here I am."

And only then did Stan realize that hearing such words were what made him see things normally again. Kyle had originally called it all off. And that's what made him turn into shit. But hearing him apologize and tell him he'd help was what he needed all along.

Kyle looked at his friend and noticed how pale, haggard, and small he seemed.

"Dude, you look like crap," he said bluntly.

Stan sighed. "Yeah well when everything tastes like crap you kinda stop wanting to eat. I actually had a doctor's appointment Monday. My doctor diagnosed me as depressed and put me on Prozac. I'm also underweight and so have to take a multivitamin every day as well."

Kyle blinked. "Dude…"

"A lot happens in a few weeks doesn't it?" Stan looked at his shoes.

"But what about- I mean, everyone else? We all know you saw me as crap but what about everyone else?"

Stan frowned. "I dunno. To tell you the truth you were the only one who declared us not friends so you turned into crap. I see Cartman and everyone as crap too but they don't sound like crap. Actually, Butters sort of shifts from looking normal to crap. I don't know why. The only people who aren't crap are my parents. I mean, the only person who really looks and sounds normal is my mom."

"That's good dude."

"Yeah. She's the only one who hasn't given up on me I guess," Stan looked directly into Kyle's green eyes.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I turned my back on you," Kyle said but crap came out of his mouth.

"You don't mean that," Stan glared. "Say what you really mean."

Kyle sighed. "I was an idiot."

Stan heard that. "And…?"

"Selfish."

"Thanks dude."

Kyle shook his head. "Can I see your new place then? And get started with your cure?"

"You actually have a cure for me?" Stan asked as they walked up to the purple house.

"Well not really, just ideas."

Stan chuckled, and it felt great.

"Mom! Look who came by!" Stan called.

Sharon came down the stairs to see her son's best friend standing next to him.

"Kyle! Oh it's so good to see you sweetie. This has to be the longest time I haven't seen you."

"Yeah well, I plan to be here for as long as it takes to- you know…" Kyle shrugged.

Sharon smiled. "Let me fix you boys up something to eat. Does jello sound good? I have coffee cake leftovers from breakfast too. Do you want milk with it? I'm sure you do Stanley. Of course there's some carrot sticks with ranch for you Kyle, I know you're not big on sweets…" she trailed as she walked into the kitchen.

Kyle looked to Stan who gave a tiny grin.

"My mom is kinda happy you're here."

Kyle smiled back. "Good."

Minutes later Stan sat at the round breakfast table with a slice of coffee cake and milk and Kyle sat opposite him with a plate of carrot sticks and ranch dressing. He took a sip from his Capri Sun.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Stan asked softly.

"Just some things. I want to start off with asking you stuff and get as good an idea of everything that's shitty to you and what isn't. I'm sure that will help a lot."

"Everything? Man, that's going to take forever, warning you," Stan said.

"Hey, I'm here to help right?" Kyle said fairly.

Stan smiled again. Kyle had only been in his normal form for less than thirty minutes but he already made Stan smile more in that half hour than he had in three days. He knew that if anyone could cure him it would be Kyle. After their snack Stan gave a tour of the house ('wow, what a great backyard!' Kyle exclaimed) before heading up to Stan's room. Kyle took out a pad of paper and a pen and faced his friend as if he were a doctor about to question a patient.

"Okay Stan, let's start off with the treatment then," Kyle clicked the pen.

"What are your plans exactly?" Stan asked dully.

"First off I want to know what you think is shit. Every person, everything. Food. Everything. I want you to tell me."

"That's a lot Kyle, I told you," Stan strained.

"I know but I have to know everything if I ever have a chance of getting you to like it again. Let's start with people"- Kyle wrote down a list of people before turning back to Stan. "Your mom?"

"She's normal."

Kyle wrote down _normal_ next to Sharon Marsh.

"Your dad?"

"He's normal- to an extent. I haven't seen him too often since the move but once in a while he says shit."

Kyle wrote that down. "And Shelley?"

Stan frowned. "She's normal. Which makes sense really as she's always been horrible so nothing has really changed."

Kyle went down the list. Butters went in and out of being shit. Cartman and Kenny were still full-on shit. Mr. Garrison sprayed shit during lessons and the most random of people were walking turds. The hard part was next- all the foods and things Stan now disliked. Of course it was impossible for Stan to remember every single food that was shit but he could at least try to remember the majority. But Kyle needed to know how each food affected him. Did it look like shit? Taste like shit? Both? Only when Kyle began listing off foods did Stan realize just how much was shit and just how little he must have been eating.

"You don't like pizza anymore?" Kyle gasped.

"I tried to eat a slice not long ago but it was shit!" Stan cried. "The pepperoni was like little piles of poop. I tried it without pepperoni but the smell got to me so I couldn't eat it."

It had taken over an hour for Kyle to complete his lists of food, people, and things Stan now hated. He could hardly believe all that he disliked; it was almost unbelievable to picture his friend in such a horrible state in mind.

"So where do we go from here?" Stan asked flatly.

"Well, I have to come up with a few things that hopefully will get you back to liking these things."

Stan sighed; this was going to take months and months and months.

"Hey dude, c'mon, you can't give up yet. I promise you I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back to how you were. And if it makes you feel any better, I bet the other guys miss you too."

Stan looked up; he had heard everything Kyle had said clearly which meant he believed him. Kyle tucked his lists in his coat.

"Listen dude, I'm going to go now and start planning everything."

"What do you want me to do until you come back?" Stan asked dully.

Kyle frowned. "Talk."

"Huh?"

"I want you to talk Stan. About everything so far to your parents."

"Kyle…"

"It will help to get a lot off your chest. They're the ones who put you in this situation; they need to know how you feel."

"Dude, I already talked to them before the move. They already know how I feel…" Stan held onto his foot and looked down.

"Obviously that didn't do much did it? Talk to your mom Stan, tell her how you feel. She needs to know dude, you're her son," Kyle frowned.

"Kyle, I don't think"-

"Do it. It's your homework assignment. We are doing things the tough way if it means you're back to normal," Kyle said firmly. "So you are going to tell me how the talk went when I come back here in three days, got it?"

Stan opened his mouth then shut it.

"Talk to your mom first Stan," Kyle repeated at the door before turning and leaving.

Stan forced himself to eat the chili dog his mother had made that night. (Tears burned his eyes as he ate it but Sharon told him he had to eat it all even if it didn't taste good for he had been losing weight). Now he was sitting in his room staring at the walls. Technically he had three days to talk to his mom, he didn't have to do it now. But he knew he had nothing to do and knew she was not busy. And if it would make him feel better, it was worth a shot. He wanted to feel better already Damnit! So around 8:30 he padded his way over to the office where the light was coming through the door crack, signaling Sharon was inside. He tapped the door then poked his head in.

"Mom?" he said quietly.

Sharon turned from her computer to see her son in the doorframe. He was hanging on the doorknob looking scared.

"What is it sweetie?" Sharon asked gently.

Stan drew in a deep breath. "Can- can you- I mean- I want to… can we talk?"

Sharon's eyes softened, it had been a long time since he wanted to tell her anything. "Of _course_ we can talk sweetie. What do you want to talk about?"

Stan shrugged. "I dunno. Stuff."

Sharon turned off the computer and led her son to her bedroom so they were more comfortable.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Stan?"

Stan looked at his hands, folded in his lap. "I dunno to be honest. Kyle just said I should do it."

Sharon thought. "Well tell me whatever pops in your head."

Stan had nothing. This was going to be more difficult than he wanted. Then the obvious hit him- the overall situation he was in. But how to bring it up? Was he ready to talk about it? He was still hurting; maybe it would be best to wait. _But Kyle will be pissed off if you held anything in_, said a voice in Stan's head angrily. _This is your mother, you can tell her anything._

"I wanna talk about… everything that's happened so far," he finally got out.

It did take a while for the right words to get out but Stan brought up the divorce as the first thing. He told his mom how he felt about it, truthfully as he could this time. His worries about not being a true family anymore and how he didn't want to grow up as some drug addict because of it. This shocked Sharon.

"What on earth makes you think you'll do drugs sweetie?" she gasped.

"Well that's what other kids do! You see it all the time on TV- a kid does drugs because he's too upset about his parents divorcing. You see the messed up kids on Beyond Scared Straight. What if I become one of them? A lot of the kids on that show are only thirteen! I don't want to do drugs Mom but what if I do? What _if_ I become messed up because of it?" Stan cried.

"I will not allow it," Sharon said firmly, taking hold of her son's arms. "I will do everything I can to make sure you don't become the next kid on that show. I can promise you now sweetie I will use all doctors and resources out there to get you over your depression and to make you love life again. Well into your teen years. I _promise_."

A tear rolled down Stan's cheek.

"I just h-hate how so much has changed. I hate how I'm depressed. I want to like this house but I can't yet."

Sharon sighed and rubbed her son's arm. "I know baby. Truth is, I'm not a big fan of the house yet either."

Stan looked up, surprised.

"There are stains in the carpet I can't get out. The floors creak at certain areas. I have to deal with some of the junk the previous owners left in the garage. There's a lot of dust which has given you two scary asthma scares already. I also have to mow the lawn now which I was never a fan of. The whole house is a mess and old but that's why I got it at such a good deal. I wanted us to still live in a house even if I have to put a lot into it."

Stan's lips twitched; he wanted to smile but couldn't.

"It will take some time to fall in love with it. Like anything, it will take time. I don't expect you to love the house immediately honey, I know you have a lot on your plate right now."

The two talked for almost two hours. By this point Stan had spilled a lot of his heart out and ended up crying onto his mother. Sharon held him and rocked him as tears fell down her own face. Sharon could only tell him what she always told him- to try and find the positive side of things.

Stan sniffed as he took his face off his mom's chest. "I'm trying. I-I just keep ex-expecting Dad to yell at me f-for crying so much."

"What's that sweetie?"

Stan wiped his left eye. "He- he always yells at- at me for stuff. At anyone."

Sharon waited.

"I- I guess the first thing I'm not going to miss is- is that. I- when people yell, it scares me," Stan confessed. This had been one of his secrets for years but he never could tell anybody.

Sharon sighed, time to confess something as well. "To be honest Stanley, I sort of feel the same way. Your father did do a lot of unnecessary yelling. And I admit, I didn't handle it very well. It frightened me too. I- I grew up in a good home, with a family who didn't yell. Who listened when someone spoke. And from the beginning your father hardly ever allowed me to speak my mind. He would tell me what to do and not to do. I didn't know how to handle it. I never had someone criticize everything I said or did. It frightened me too and I'm sorry that I allowed it to go on as long as it did. I should have stood up for you kids and myself but I didn't. I was afraid of being shot down..."

Stan looked up, surprised at his mother's words. "I- I didn't know that Mom."

Sharon held her son to her. "It makes you feel horrible when someone tells you what you think is 'wrong'. I wish I could have prevented it from ever happening. But I didn't really know how to handle someone telling me 'no' all the time. I wanted you kids to do whatever you felt was right from the beginning, even if it was controversial. But your father never allowed me to allow you kids to express yourselves."

Stan listened as she spoke.

"I wanted to sign you up for a gymnastics class in preschool but he was against it. I thought it would be a fun way for you to let out some of your little boy energy but your dad said it was something 'for girls'." Sharon rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, this isn't about me. I'm sorry."

"No, I wanna hear. As much as I love Dad...he isn't here. I- I need to hear this. I'm mad at him too," Stan sniffed.

Sharon smiled bitterly. "Stanley, what do you have to be mad at?"

"Stuff you said. At least now that Dad doesn't live with us anymore; you can get your voice heard. Be in charge of stuff. The house. Discipline. Finances. Everything."

Sharon still had her son in her arms. A small smile pulled at her lips. "Hm... you're kind of right. This house is ours. I don't have to be afraid of being shot down anymore."

Stan tried to grin at this.

"Say, you know what this means? We get to have chicken a lot more often now. Your dad always hated chicken. Now we can make it all the time. That will be nice wouldn't it? Hm?" she caressed Stan's temple.

"Yeah..." Stan said tiredly.

The two had spent another hour talking before Stan was too exhausted and had to go to bed. The first thing he did when he woke up the next morning was think about what had happened the day before. Kyle had come over and after confessing his faults, had turned back to the redhead Stan always knew. He promised to find a cure and not give up on his friend. Stan had spent hours into the night talking with his mother about everything. And as Stan lay in bed for ten minutes, thinking, he was struck with an odd feeling; after a few weeks, he felt s little normal. And it felt good. All he could do until Kyle came over again was whatever his mom told him to do. Even if one of those things was force himself to eat some of the time. He needed to eat something otherwise risk becoming underweight and getting sick.

Three days passed and all Stan could do was wonder how Kyle would be able to help him. Was he really someone who _could _be saved? On day three Stan had barely gotten home and made himself an after-school snack (a milkshake) before the doorbell was heard. He went to answer it and his eyes widened.

"Bu-Butters?"

The blond boy's finger was near the doorbell, ready to press it again. Kyle was next to him.

"Stan! Can- can you see me?" Butters cried.

"For now yeah... wh-what's going on?" Stan turned to Kyle.

"When Butters heard I was back to being your friend, he said he wanted to help you too. Tell him Butters," Kyle said.

"Aww Kyle..."

"Do it Butters Damnit! Stan needs to hear it from everyone; otherwise we'll be nothing but shit to him!" Kyle ordered.

Stan stood and waited by the front door, no expression on his face.

"Stan...I'm sorry I've been ingorin' you lately. But the other guys all said they weren't your friend and if I didn't join in I'd regret it and- and..." Butters fumbled, twisting his hands together.

"Go on. I can hear all that normally," Stan said.

"Well I'm awfully sorry Stan. You're one of my best friends and I don't wanna have to ignore you. You haven't done nothin' wrong. I promise I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back to normal too."

Stan blinked before sighing. "I heard all that fine. Thanks Butters, it means a lot."

"Oh, did you talk with your mom at all?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Stan sighed.

"And…?"

Stan sighed again. "It went okay. It- it felt kinda good actually to talk about stuff. We both did. I realized just because my parents aren't together anymore doesn't mean things have to suck. There are some good things about it. Big things like how I get two Christmases and birthdays now to little things like how my mom can finally make chicken for us," he shrugged.

"That's great Stan, really. Now, let's get to work!" Kyle said in a business-like way.

Butters looked around the house with interest when they walked in but Stan wasn't up to giving him a tour, he just wanted to get better already! They rested in the kitchen where Stan picked up his milkshake.

"So what's the cure?" Stan asked dully and took a sip.

Kyle took out a notebook and flipped a page. "I think what we have to do is get you to like things again. All the things you did before: food, drinks, TV shows, everything. Also do what we can to get people to look like, well, people again."

"Sounds like a tall order…"

Kyle sighed. "It will be but we can't give up. I have some ideas… and today we're going to start on food. Now take a seat Stan."

"We're doing it now? Can't I finish my shake?"

"Go ahead, we need to fatten you up again anyway." Stan glared. "Now that you're on it, we'll start off with milkshakes- describe it for me Stan." he had a pen ready to go.

Stan raised a brow at the odd question. "I dunno, how it always tastes? Creamy and sweet. I used up the rest of the vanilla ice cream we had to make it."

Kyle wrote this down. As Stan drank his shake Kyle began to explain how his 'experiments' were going to work.

"… and so with trial and error you can like food again. What I'm going to do is with each food I present, you explain to me how it looks, tastes, and smells. Then you are going to take a taste with your senses obscured."

"What?" Stan looked confused.

"Take…. Apples for instance. If you say it looks good but the taste is bad I'm going to make you eat it in small bites, try to get you to remember why you liked apples to begin with. If chicken tastes good but looks like crap I'm going to blindfold you so you can eat it and enjoy it without having to look at it. Hopefully, with time, it will get you to like it all over again and you can use all your senses to enjoy food again!" Kyle said brightly.

Stan looked a little surprised. "Are you sure that's going to work Kyle? Just think of all the food I have to try…"

"Hey, we have to try don't we? Otherwise you're going to be hospitalized for dehydration or being underweight or some shit," Kyle said seriously. "Now, Butters, help me get samples of all food here you know Stan used to like."

Stan watched as his friends went around the kitchen grabbing pieces and whatnot of food and placing them on napkins and setting them on the breakfast table. Kyle had a tall glass of milk ready in case the taste was too intense and Stan had to wash it down. (It was the only thing he knew Stan still loved). And so they began their work: Kyle had his list open to write down the results for each thing. First up: bread.

"It looks good," Stan noted. He sniffed it. "Smells good too." He took a bite from the slice and sighed in relief. "Tastes good."

Kyle wrote down 'okay' next to look, scent, and taste by the word bread in his list. At that moment the door banged open and Shelley was seen dropping her backpack at the door and glaring their way.

"What are you turd monsters doing here? I thought Stan was forever friendless," she asked, sounding thoroughly displeased.

Stan briefly explained what Kyle and Butters were doing. Shelley then took all three by surprise by grabbing the collar of Kyle's jacket and hissing in his ear, "Just get him back to normal however you can. Brainwash him. Drug him. I don't care. Just do it before _I_ have to do it." with a quick hit upside the head to her little brother, Shelley retreated upstairs with a cup of yogurt.

Kyle and Butters spent the next three hours with the food tests. While Kyle's plan sounded good it had remained to take effect. So far the food that tasted like crap still did even when his senses were plugged. Stan became frustrated as he was blindfolded for tasting chocolate since it looked like a brick of poo and couldn't get the image out of his mind when he tasted it. By this point Sharon had come home from work and was fixing dinner.

"Hey, it's okay dude, you're okay," Kyle gripped Stan's shoulder.

"No it's not," Stan whined. "I'll never be back to normal!"

"Hey Stan, don't give up," Butters chimed in. "You'll be back to normal again and everything will be okay!"

Stan looked up with miserable eyes. "You were spraying shit just now Butters."

Kyle bit his lip. "Look, Stan, you can't give up. I'm not going to make any promises you'll be back to your old self 100% but you'll be okay again somehow, I promise. I promise I won't give up and I mean it. Just keep trying food again while we aren't here and tell me if you begin to like something again. You can't live off bread and milk your whole life."

Sharon allowed the boys to stay over for dinner and served up burritos. Stan picked at his to the disappointment of everyone including Shelley. After, Kyle and Butters went to leave. Sharon waved a happy and hopeful hand goodbye to them as the left; he had two friends back. Hopefully things would be back to normal soon enough.

"You're doing what?" Cartman glared at Kyle and Butters during school the next day.

"We have to Eric, why, Stan's really sad. We have to help him," Butters said.

"Hey, I want to help out too," Kenny spoke.

"What?" Cartman gasped.

"That's great Kenny, I'm sure Stan will be happy to see you," Kyle said.

"Are you guys fucking stupid? Stan's a fucking asshole now! Why the hell would you want to help him?" Cartman asked around.

"Aww, c'mon Eric, his parents just split up. He's going through some r-rough times now."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Look fatass, I don't give two shits about you anymore. But I know Stan still does. It would mean a lot to him if you told him you were sorry."

"Sorry about what? He's the one who"-

"Do it. You'd be surprised the power behind an apology. It's the only way to get Stan to see you normally again. He misses you even though he didn't openly admit it. If you help, great, if not, go fuck yourself," Kyle explained.

Cartman had his arms crossed, glaring.

"We're going to be at his house again tomorrow, working on getting him to like food. I'm sure you'll be of... great help in that _field_."

Cartman untangled his arms. "I'm there."

Friday was an interesting day indeed for Stan. He was given a rather startling surprise at the front door after Kyle and Butters turned up, although what he saw was two turds standing next to them. He had a feeling who they might be though so he decided to break the ice.

"Look, if you guys are here for me, great. If you're just here for some of my mom's muffins you can go the fuck away..."

"Cartman!" Kyle shot when one of the turds made a move to go.

"Stan, I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. It was kinda stupid," Kenny said. He began to look like the kid in the orange parka once again.

"Thanks dude," Stan smiled. He turned to Cartman. "You have anything to say Cartman?"

It took a while for Stan to understand anything the giant turd was saying. Shit kept spraying out of his mouth. In fact, he appeared to be he messiest of the turds Stan tried talking to. After several long minutes words began making sense.

"..don't want to...but if it's what you want to hear...sorry. Sorry Stan. You _are _needed in the group hippie, happy?"

At those words Cartman became clear and Stan grinned.

"Thanks a lot dude. I am happy. At least I _think _I am."

The boys spent the next few hours working on getting Stan to like food again. He was making slight progress; a few select things did taste okay after he was blindfolded to taste them. Surprisingly, Cartman was a blessing for getting Stan to like food again. He took over everything of course and would not allow Stan to quit when it came to eating.

"Think about it Stan, think about how you fell in love with bananas in the first place," he emphasized.

Stan groaned. "I can't remember _when_, I liked them my whole life. Mom says I've been stuffing my face with bananas since forever."

"Well then don't give up Damnit! You really want to go on the rest of your life knowing how much you used to love bananas? The Stan Marsh I know doesn't give up like that; the Stan Marsh _I _know would always pick out banana nut muffins, banana bread, those sick banana-flavored ice pops. Remember when we were at the Jew's house years ago and you had such a craving for bananas you ate one of Ike's baby food jars? Do you?" Cartman raged.

Stan has tears in his eyes. "Y-yes."

_"Then eat it." _

Stan plugged his nose as he ate his banana slice. It tasted okay. He had another slice. He ate four before he realized that really, they tasted okay. And even better with milk. A nice ripe banana and a glass of milk, a favorite snack from Stan months ago. And it tasted pretty good now.

"Thanks Cartman. Thanks a lot dude," Stan said heavily.

Cartman looked taken aback for the kind words. "No- no problem dude. Tomorrow, we get you to love chocolate again."

Stan gave a slight smile. "I'm going to my dad's tomorrow. Maybe Monday."

Stan and Shelley spent the weekend at Randy's new apartment. There were only three apartment complexes in South Park and Randy got one in the cheapest of the three- Cascade Falls.

"Why do they always give apartment complexes prettier names than the apartments themselves?" Stan whispered to Shelley on the ride there.

"Now it may not look like much now kids but I assure you this place will be swinging soon," Randy spoke as he got out the car and his kids took hold of their overnight bags. He had a place on the second floor. He had been living in it for two weeks and this was the first time his kids had seen the place. It was a two-bedroom space with a small kitchen and okay-sized dining room. There wasn't a whole lot there beside Randy's things. The sofa that sat in Uncle Jimbo's basement was now in the living room facing a small TV.

"Well uhh, you two make yourselves at home then," Randy rubbed his neck.

The only room that didn't look as if hand-me-down furniture sat in the second bedroom. Two twin beds were squeezed into it and a small table sat under the window.

"We have to share a room?" Shelley asked accusingly as their father looked overhead.

"Hey, at least you don't have to share a bed," Randy winked but his kids didn't smile. He sighed. "Look kids, now that your mom and I are divorced there are going to be some changes taking place. Changes we all have to get used to. Yeah you have to share a room but it shouldn't be that bad. Stan, you have the right side, Shelley, the left."

"I don't want to share a room with him!" Shelley cried. "He takes forever to fall asleep and the smallest thing wakes him up!"

"She snores!" Stan pointed to his sister.

"He still needs bedtime stories for god's sake!"

"She plays her music too loud!"

"He's going to make a mess of the room in one week with his toys and hoarding issue!"

"Kids! Stop!" Randy said. "There's going to be no mess or loud music or anything. And Mom handles bedtime stories so don't expect any from me son."

Stan sighed; there were many many things to get used to indeed...

As soon as Monday rolled around Stan's friends was back to helping their friend in any means they could think of. It was now November 22nd which meant they boys had the whole week off for Thanksgiving and that much more time to cure their friend. They had made a promise to get Stan to like enough food by the time Thanksgiving Day came. Stan didn't think it could happen but the thought of his mother's disappointed face as she watched him turn down every usual Thanksgiving food was enough drive to get him to try. And it was working. Cartman had Stan recall his reasons for loving foods in the first place and the more he obscured one of his senses to heighten another, the easier it was to taste and more importantly, eat. Since Cartman had taken over the food, Kyle took over Stan's overall health, both physical and mental. He made sure Stan talked frequently about his feelings and now had him weigh himself every day to see if he was gaining any weight.

It was the end of Monday and the sky was steadily turning darker. Stan had gone through another rigorous food tasting day and he was now currently standing on the bathroom scale, hat, jacket, and shoes off.

"65.8," Kyle read off and wrote this down like a doctor. He sighed. "Dude, you're not gaining weight. Your mother told me you were 65.1 when you went to the doctor's weeks ago and was diagnosed with depression."

Stan placed his hat back on his head as he got off. "Sorry dude, I'm trying. I am. But I think my Prozac is a part of it. I just have no apatite anymore. But I'm trying."

It was the only thing Stan could do; but before they left the Marsh/Kimble house Cartman handed over a giant bar of chocolate to the skinny boy.

"I order you to eat this entire bar tonight Stan or else."

Stan had to hand it to his friends; they did want him to gain weight. But was that the gist of it? He was happy to know they cared but there was more to it, more to their friendship and more that he needed to hear to be cured quicker. Luckily Kyle could know about it; Sharon had agreed to tell Kyle anything that might be useful that Stan told her. And he knew it too, he so badly wanted to be back to normal it didn't bother him much to tell his mom something knowing there was a high chance she would tell Kyle.

Tuesday afternoon the boys showed up at Stan's house for another day of 'getting their friend back to normal'.

Stan watched as his friends set up their usual things to help him for the day with little interest.

"Can I ask you guys something?" he said dully.

"Sure. Is it about how much you think you should eat during meals or advice on how to talk to your parents?" Kyle said as he went about the breakfast table.

"Neither." Stan sighed. "Why do you guys think I need your help? Why are you helping me? What is this doing for me?"

Butters looked confused. "Why we're helping you Stan. We're helping you like food again so you can gain weight. And like everything else so you're not so sad all the time."

"But is that it? There's no other reason? Where do I go after I like stuff again? How will things between us be any different?"

Kyle had his turn to look shocked. "What are you talking about Stan? You'll be back to normal, we're here as your friends and aren't going to give up. What more do you want?"

Stan sighed. "I want to feel like I'm important. That I'm needed. I don't want anyone to think I'm just your average American kid."

"But… you kinda are," Kyle stated.

Stan sighed. "Then this is pointless. You guys don't get it; I don't want to be seen that way. I'm tired of being a nobody."

"Who says you're a nobody?"

"Apparently you do," Stan glared at his friend. "Look at me! I'm not interesting like you guys. I'm never seen as anything other than that whatever kid. I'm just some boring kid."

Kyle shook his head as Cartman chuckled. "Dude, Stan, where is this coming from? You aren't some boring forgettable kid. You're really cool. And we're here to show that to you."

"I just want to know my place. That I'm, well, needed in our group," Stan shrugged.

Kyle rolled his eyes; maybe forcing him to open up wasn't the best thing now.

"Can we do that later? We really need you to get this done if you want to eat normally by Thanksgiving."

"No, tell me- now. Tell me why you want to help me. Tell me why you like hanging around me. Why- I dunno, your life will fall apart completely if I wasn't in it," Stan said wildly.

"This is so gay," Cartman moaned. "Let's start forcing you frosting today dude."

"Tell me why you want to help me or I'm going to call off everything. I've felt like some unimportant piece of shit for so long now. Prove me wrong!" Stan demanded.

Kyle sighed as he took a seat facing him. The others took up a seat too, Cartman rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Well I know why I'm doing it. You're my best friend Stan," Kyle began.

"Shit," Stan pointed out.

Kyle growled, Stan could see through his words now. "You're this really cool, funny guy. I like how involved you get about stuff. I like how much you care about things."

"It's gay," Cartman added.

"Cartman!" Kyle snapped. "Dude, Stan, don't second-guess yourself; you are needed. We love having you a part of us. Dude, it was _your_ fourth birthday party we all became friends at, not anyone else's. You were the one who always makes sure we stay together and not go off the tracks all the time. You don't know how much you are needed frankly."

Stan blinked. "I'm listening…"

Cartman sighed. "You may be some gay little pussy but it's kinda cool how you do what you do. Like how you aren't afraid to like, back down from helping an animal or some shit. It gets really lame at times but it helps."

Stan looked surprised to hear these words coming from Cartman but they were legit because he didn't hear any crap.

"Like, how you practically died saving a bunch of baby cows from being turned to veal. Because of you the veal market has gone dry. Sure you almost literally turned into a pussy but you didn't care. I couldn't do that. It's embarrassing. Now those cows live happy lives. It's kinda cool. All because you wouldn't back down from what you believed," Cartman looked uncomfortable. "Oh! And how to told those Scientology people to shove it? You weren't afraid they'd sue you and you were going to split three million dollars with that one guy! You were fucking stupid to turn all that money down but you decided to be gay and stick to your beliefs. Crazy fucker."

Stan sat up. "Thanks dude."

"And don't forget what you did for all the whales and dolphins!" Butters chimed in. "You were on the high seas helping them from the Japanese! You were an actual boss on the ship commanding everybody! And you saved a lot of sea life and had the Japanese kill chickens and such instead. That was really cool."

Stan smiled.

Kyle was now grinning back. "Know what I think is pretty cool about you Stan? You always seem to know the best thing to say to someone, to show them that they're right or wrong. You give all these speeches about everything and a lot of the time people agree with you. I know some people thing you're preachy but what's so wrong about saying what you believe if it can make someone question their own beliefs? I think it's smart people reflect on themselves and you do that Stan. You're really insightful."

Cartman chuckled. "Lame."

"Oh! Do we really need to start on how talented you are?" Kyle said. "You were captain on our little league team, starting pitcher, quarterback, practice a real guitar, and are on expert level on Guitar Hero! Plus other video games. You can't say that's not sweet in any way."

"I _do_ have mad skills in all of those fields yeah…" Stan looked thoughtful.

"And dude… you were the one who got your parents back together two years ago in the first place," Kyle said looking a little uncomfortable.

Stan sighed.

"You're really caring too," Butters added. "You're really thoughtful you know?"

"It's called being a pussy Butters," Cartman 'corrected.'

"We're supposed to be making Stan feel better asswipe!" Kyle raged.

"Well Stan has to know he's a little emotional pussy. I mean… look at him," Cartman pointed out.

"It's fine Kyle," Stan sighed.

"You aren't a pussy Stan!"

"Yes I am. I fall apart because one bird can't find his mother. I can't stand up to Wendy. I freak out about snakes and shots and hospitals and whatnot. I don't like being yelled at. I like to bake. I mean do I really need to go on?" Stan stretched out.

Kyle couldn't think of anything to say.

Stan shook his head. "Look, thanks guys. I get it. So I'm cool, talented, and caring. I just don't want to be treated like a 'whatever' friend. For once can't you stick up for what _I'm_ doing or am into?"

Kyle sighed and placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "We'll do what we can to make you happy dude, promise."

Stan blinked then looked down. "Well guess it's time to force-feed my frosting then…"

Thanksgiving rolled around and due to the commitment of Stan's friends, he was able to enjoy the majority of food his mother had made for the special day. He even helped her bake the pumpkin pie from scratch which turned out to be a fun experience; he couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. Unfortunately he was brought down to sadness again when before eating Sharon had the kids say what three things they were thankful for this year. After Sharon and Shelley went Stan sat there looking lost. He couldn't come up with one thing that he felt thankful for this year. What was wrong with him?

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to say it if you can't think of something," Sharon said gently.

The boys took a few days off the following days so Stan could practice what he learned himself and try to get himself to start liking things again. He had his homework that was due the following Monday: write down all the bands and TV shows he had tried watching and listening to again and see what came up. Before Kyle had left before Thanksgiving he had told Stan it was vital he begin accepting things for the way they were now and he'd be better off. Being only November and only a month since everything happened Stan felt he was being rushed but Kyle told him he had to start now or else he'd still be miserable about the same things. And so Stan began to be more observant of his life and see things for how they really were and accept the fact they were that way.

"Wow, this is great Stan," Kyle remarked after school Monday as he looked through everything Stan had written.

"And I told myself it is okay these things have happened. They may not say it but I know my parents are happier apart than together right now. They get to do things they couldn't before. I still miss doing things as a family but with my parents split, it kind of forces them to have one-on-one time with Shelley and I now."

Kyle patted Stan's back. "You're going to get there buddy, just you wait."

That evening the boys took Stan over to the pet store so he could become one with animals again and all the cats, dogs, birds, frogs, and hamsters warmed his heart tenfold. After they spent the night watching animal movies for Stan's pleasure. It had gotten so late and all five of them had fallen asleep during Babe that Sharon had to call their parents to tell them they were having an impromptu sleepover. Since this was all to get Stan's life back in order the parents didn't mind at all.

Wednesday came more animal movies to uplift Stan's mood and Stan taking note of his life. Seeing his mom get excited about decorating the new house for Christmas made him smile and that weekend he had a fun time picking out new decorations with her and his sister. That jolly holiday feeling was making its way into his soul and was making him feel alive again. But nothing warmed his heart quite like what happened December the third.

Cartman had invited the group over to his house for the day and this included Stan. Finally in weeks and weeks Stan had Saturday plans with his friends. Kyle was more than willing; Ike was celebrating his fourth birthday with other little kindergarteners and he needed to get away. When Stan was dropped off by his mother he couldn't help but look down the street and see his old house, just eight houses away from Cartman's. It sat there still with its FOR SALE sign up, waiting for a new owner, or perhaps its previous ones to return. Shaking his head sadly, Stan walked into Cartman's house. The boys didn't do much but lounge around for a couple hours, playing with a new Hot Wheels set Cartman got and eating junk food and drinking soda when Liane popped into the room with the phone.

"Stanley, your mother wants to talk to you," she said.

Stan looked at his friends oddly. Why did she need to talk to him? He was finally enjoying life again and didn't think he had done anything to get in trouble. But he took the phone to see what she wanted anyway.

"Sweetie, you have to come home right now," Sharon told her son.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything did I?"

"Don't worry. Just come home. Have Ms. Cartman drop you off."

"But _why_ do I need to come home?"

"I won't say, I just want you home now okay?"

"But why?" Stan moaned.

"I'm not going to say, just come home now. It's a surprise."

Stan raised a brow. "A good one?"

"Just come home Stan. Now."

Stan looked over at his friends then went back to his mom. "Can I bring the guys along?"

Sharon paused. "You can but I'd rather it be something between you and me right now. See you soon." With that she hung up.

"What was that about?" Cartman asked, hand in a bag of Doritos.

"My mom wants me back home. She says it's a surprise but won't tell me what," Stan looked lost.

"What kind of surprise?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know. But she didn't really sound mad."

So regretfully Stan had Ms. Cartman drive him back home. As soon as Stan walked into the house Sharon was there with a big smile on her face.

"This better be worthwhile Mom, you're pulling me away from my first real Saturday with the guys in weeks!"

"Don't worry, I promise it's a good surprise," Sharon spoke and wrapped her hands over Stan's eyes and led him away and into the kitchen.

"Mom, what is it?" Stan asked excited.

"You'll see!" was all the mother said. She finally stopped her son at the couch and uncovered his face.

When Stan opened his eyes he saw a tabby kitten sleeping on a pillow on the couch. With wide eyes Stan turned to his mother.

"She's yours," Sharon smiled.

With the biggest beam on his face she had seen in months Sharon felt her son quickly wrap his arms around her neck and squeeze tighter than he almost ever had and pecked her cheek before he went to scoop the kitten up.

"I know you've wanted one since you were two and well, I thought now was the best time to get one," Sharon explained as Stan hugged the feline to him. "I thought she might be able to cheer you up and help with your depression and make you feel wanted and loved again. Plus, she might be able to make this house feel a bit more like home… consider it an early Christmas present."

Stan had tears in his eyes, he could not believe it. He went to hug his mom again with one arm. "Thank-you so so much Mom."

"It was the least I could do," Sharon smiled, touched.

Stan sniffed. "No, really. I dunno if I can stop thanking you. A kitten… I- I finally have a kitten. Oh wow… is- is she really mine?"

Sharon nodded. "Of course Shelley and myself will be a part of her life but the majority of ownership is yours. She's your 'therapy' present so to say. Which means the majority of responsibility will fall into your hands Stan. I hope you're prepared for it."

Stan nodded vigorously. "You know I will Mom. You know I will. I'll do anything for her."

Sharon smiled and stood up, knowing her son would indeed be the best cat owner out there for this little creature. The rest of the day Stan went out with his mom to purchase a few cat items from the pet store and happily he laid out the kitten's new purple cat bowl on the kitchen floor and with pride filled up a new litter box in the garage and one in the upstairs bathroom so she wouldn't have to travel far to use one. Stan almost forgot about his friends and only after dinner did he give them a quick heads up with the text to all four of them:

MOM GOT ME A KITTEN! TTYL!

That night Stan had a comforting bath, brushed his teeth, and got into bed where his mom went and pulled out a book for him and began to read. The whole time Stan snuggled with new kitten Basha and smiled when Sharon placed a kiss on his temple.

"Thanks again for Basha Mom…" Stan said sleepily.

Tears filled Sharon's eyes as she looked down at her son. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Satisfied her son was finally getting back to normal; she turned the light off and shut the door.

Meanwhile Stan yawned and pulled the cat to him more. She let out a tiny 'mew' and rubbed against his cheek before curling into a little warm furry ball. And as Stan drifted to sleep he felt his mind begin to wander to the land of happy thoughts once again. His friends came back to him and were still not going to give up on him until he returned back to normal. He was eating enough now that he had gained back a pound and he was finally beginning to accept the changes around him. His parents seemed happy to be apart and that was only a good thing. Stan was feeling reason to be happy again, and even though he was still on anti-depressants, they were working. Now he had a cat to be a part of the cheer-up process and he had a feeling it was going to help in the best way yet.

For the very first time in two months Stan fell asleep a very happy, hopeful, satisfied, optimistic, normal little boy.

_A large part of me still wishes Stan's parents remained divorced. It would have given an interesting new feel to the show and I could only imagine the antics of Stan going from one place to another. Again, the majority of this was written before Ass Burgers so Stan lives in a house in here not an apartment. I tried to not make him sound too emotional but divorce is a tough thing for anyone to handle. Much less a child. Okay, rambling done._

_Lots of love: Rose_


End file.
